Payphone Songfic
by AkiHimi
Summary: If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this...[Rated M? for language; shonen-ai]


**Songfic [Payphone by Maroon Five]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Sanji blew another wisp of smoke as he crouched beside a newly erected tombstone. Hours had passed since he died. Fucking hours. Yet it felt like years. Zoro's dead. Zoro. The guy who's supposed to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Dead. Just like that. They just got back together. Two years was a too damn long time. Sanji was barely able to hold on to his sanity, not being able to be with that shitty swordsman for two fucking years. And now he's fucking dead?

**_If happy ever after did exist..._**

"I thought you said you'd be the greatest shitty swordsman in the world?" Sanji said calmly, extinguishing the butt of his cigarette. "Who the hell's gonna feed you in the afterlife, damn it." A single tear fell by the grave. Then two. Then three. Then tears were streaming down the cook's face. Sanji felt himself shook as he sobbed uncontrollably, kneeling by the tombstone, cradling Wado in his arms. "What about Luffy? Who's gonna be first mate now? Who am I supposed to fight with every fucking day? What about that girl? What about your dreams? What about me? What…" He choked, sobbing harder, his words coming out as a whisper. "What about us?"

**_I would still be holding you like this._**

Sanji wiped his tears, staring at the silver band on his finger. "You promised me forever you fucking marimo… You promised Luffy you'd never lose again after you lost to Mihawk. You lied…" He whispered. He stared for it for a while, then laughed bitterly to himself. Sanji settled Wado beside the stone and took of the ring. He took some string from his pocket and sighed. He stared at the string for a while, wondering why he even had something like that in his pocket. "Of course. From the price tag of that expensive sake we had the night before…" He slipped the string into the ring and tied it around his neck. "How stupid of me… Of course you didn't lie... You weren't supposed to fucking die today… I was."

**_All these fairy tales are full of shit._**

Fucking Red Dog. He wasn't supposed to be here. Not yet. But he was. And he took Zoro from them. Zoro wasn't supposed to die either. He was aiming for Luffy… Zoro was busy dealing with Tashigi. He was SUPPOSED to be dealing with just Tashigi. But Luffy got distracted… And Akainu took advantage of that. Sanji went to block his attack just in time. But Luffy was to busy trying to help Nami. Not that Sanji minded. But leaving his back open like that was just so… Not Luffy. Akainu was just about to pierce through him like he did Ace, but Sanji kicked his arm away in time. But then Nami screamed. And Sanji just HAD to be distracted by that.

It all happened to fast. Zoro was in front of him. Blocking that freaking body-piercing arm. He didn't even used the armament Haki even though he could. "Don't be careless cook." He smirked. Smirked. How dare he? Smile like that. Like nothing's wrong! Sanji couldn't move as Akainu pulled his hand out of Zoro's limp body… "Hey cook. Look after the crew for me, huh?"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MARIMO! YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD! DON'T- " Sanji choked. "DON'T FUCKING TALK LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Zoro." Sanji whimpered. "You can't. You won't. Zoro… IDon't leave me… Please…"

Silence.

"Zoro…" Sanij whispered as the swordsman lay lifeless in his arm. Tears started forming in his eyes. Zoro he…

From a diastase, Luffy's shout reverberated throughout the entire battle field, followed by Chopper's, Nami's, and the rest of the crew's.

"ZORO!"

**_One more fucking love song I'll be sick…_**

They were barely able to escape with their lives thanks to Shanks. Luffy and the others were devastated, but none as devastated as Sanji. "This must be how it was like for Luffy to have lost Ace." He smiled bitterly to himself as he made his way back to the ship to prepare dinner. He wasn't in the mood, but he was still a cook. And he had a crew to feed. "Better make the food extra good tonight," he muttered to no one in particular. "You're death's fucking depressing you know that?"

No answer. Sanji shrugged. It wasn't as though he expected one anyway.

"I miss you, shithead." the cook said softly… sadly, as he finished placing all the dished on the table. He leaned back on the counter and lit a cigarette. The blonde blew a few puffs of smokes before snuffing the stick on the ash tray. "I really loved you, you know… I wonder if you ever got that through your thick skull…" he smiled a bit, and felt his heart squeeze in pain as no one answered. Zoro's dead, he got that. Still, it was hard to accept it. He wondered how Luffy was able to cope with Ace's death. Still being able to smile like that when they first met again in two years… "Shit Zoro…" Sanji sobbed, slinking down to the floor, head buried in his hands. "I fucking love you..."

_"I know." Zoro whispered beside him. Sanji kept sobbing, not hearing anything. Not knowing Zoro was there with him, holding him. _

But Sanji didn't know. Sanji'd never know.

Because life isn't a fairy tale.

You don't always live happily ever after.


End file.
